The curse of the Black Peal
by Litte miss Summer Witch
Summary: POTCxHp; Ethan and Elizabeth found a boy in the water. many years later the medalion Ethan took to protect Will start to beat. What is the Turner curse?- What is the Black Pearl?- and most importently whom the heck is the Captain Jack sparrow?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Prologue

The ship was sailing smoothly over the sea, as fog surround them. A small boy and a girl were standing next to each other and singing, as they looked over sea.

"_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me we pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot"_

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot"

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho"

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me we extort, we pilfer we filch and sack-"

"Quiet, both of you! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now do ya?"

"Mr. Gibs that will do!"

"They were singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked. Be On you way."

"Aye, Lieutenant. Its bad luck to have children on board, too, even a miniature one." HE said before going back to work.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." The Young boy, Ethan Swann with brilliant green eyes said.

"Think again, Mister Swann, Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop." The young girl, Elizabeth Swann, glances over a Gibbs who mimes hanging, gasped in horror and looked back to her brother as he did cross eyes making her giggle.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervour, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter, and my son." Governor Swann said coming up next to his children.

"My apologies, Govenor Swann."

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." They both interjected, sharing glances.

"Yes, that's what concerns me." He said looking down at his daughter, and son. Elizabeth just turns around, as Ethan looked on the other side and gazes out at the water. She sees a parasol and then a piece of wreckage with a boy on it.

"Look a boy!" She called out alarmed, pointing. "There's a boy in the water!"

"Man overboard!" Norrington calls out. "Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard." He orders.

Once they get him aboard, they check for a pulse.

"He's still breathing." Gibbs turns around and spots a burning ship.

"Mary, Mother of God!"

Out of the fog came a burning ship, destroyed. Every thing was in wreck. A flag hanging confirms it was a royal ship. The worst part was the ship was still standing, you could see some dead people burned alive.

"What happened here?" Govenor Swann asked a little worried.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Norrington said.

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates..."

"There's no proof in that. It was probably an accident." Governor Swann said trying to explain the incident away as anything but pirate caused.

"Rouse the Captain! Heave to and take in sail! Launch the boats." Norrington ordered.

"Heave to!" A sailor shouted out.

"Elizabeth, Ethan, I want you two to accompany the boy. He'll be in yours charge. Take care of him." Ethan nodded, to show his father that he understood, and then proceeded to walk over to the young boy, as his sister was still in shock.

As he approached him, he awoke, grabbing his wrist.

"It's ok. My name's Ethan Swann."

"W-W-Will Turner" He said before he fainted.

"I'm watching over you, Will." he then notices a medallion around his neck and examines It, as his sister came and looked together.

"A p-pirate." She exclaimed in shock.

She turned around, and blocked the view of her brother, as he hid the medallion, when they heard someone approach.

"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked.

"His name is William Turner." She said, as the boy once again woke, in her lap, as Ethan worriedly hover over him.

"Where are you parents?" Govenor Swann asked gently.

"Dead. The Royal Navy mistook our ship for a pirates, and attacked us without even making sure." He spat out the name as if it was the most horrid word in the world. Norrington looked shocked.

"That's horrible. When we get back to Port Royal, I'll make sure that crew is punished." Will looked up and smiled at Norrington in thanks.

"Take him and our other guest below." He ordered the sailors.

Ethan studied the medallion closer, as his sister followed the boy. Upon looking up he saw a ship with the black flag flying at its mast. Quickly, and scared he closes his eyes.

**A/N**: Harry will be known as Ethan Swann twin brother of Elizabeth Swann, and he is NOT in love with will, Elizabeth is.


	2. Chapter 2

My, aren't we grown up

My, aren't we grown up!

Elizabeth woke as the curtains were being drawn, and the sunlight being let in. She looked at the form of the beautiful man in front of her. He stood at a height of 5'9" with a slim body. His long slender legs were covered by black tight pants that fit great. A black coat with silver claps, stopt at the middle in front but reached all the way down in the back. A white shirt fit snugly underneat around his chest and a cut was made so you could see his stomach. His long mid-back raven black hair was in a high ponytail, with bangs running down in different length. His long dark lashes, and with breath taking emeralds eyes looked at her, as his red pouty lips grinned as he looked at her.

It took her minutes before her mind registered who it was standing in front of her.

"Ethan!" She squealed out in delight as she threw herself out of bed and into his arms. Oh how she had missed him, as he laughed, she could still fell the press of the medallion.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I decided I might as well visit you while I'm in town. I'm actually staying here for the week."

"Oh! It'll be just like when we were little!"

"Elizabeth, are you alright? Are you decent?" there father calls out as he knocked on her door. Ethan quickly handed her robe to put on.

"Yes, yes!" She said as she stood beside Ethan.

"Still abed at this hour?" He then looks over to the window and spoted Ethan.

"Oh! Ethan my dear son, how are you? We haven't heard from you in very long time" he said as me happily hugged his son.

"I'm good father, and I've missed the both of you. In fact, I'll be staying over for the week."

"you could have wrote me letters you know" Elizabeth sulked.

"Really? Well that's good news!Don't mind her my son, your sister have been cranky as you forgot to write to her." He said before he turned back to Elizabeth.

"I have a gift for you." He said as he took out a beautiful yellow dress..

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She said as she examines it.

"Isn't it?"

"May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need and occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He then turned to the maids.

Ethan and Elizabeth shared a glance, as she stuck out her head, out of her dressing screen.

"Go on. Actually, I, um, I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"What Ceremony?" Ethan and Elizabeth asked in unison.

"Yes well, Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." He clarified.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth exclaimed from behind the dressing screen.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" The maids start lacing up the corse as the Governor continued.

"A find gentleman, don't you thing? He fancies you, you know. Elizabeth? How's it coming?'

"It's difficult to say." She said breathlessly, as she gasped.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London. I'm sure Ethan could clarified to that."

"Unfortunately, it's true." Ethan said with a muffled chuckle.

"Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe." Just then a servant walked in.

"Milord, you have a visitor."

"Elizabeth, as much fun as it is watching you get all dolled up, I'm going to have to leave with father."

"Fine, leave me to suffer in solitude!" she said sticking out her tongue. The room filling with laughter was the only response she had received. She herself couldn't help but giggle silly, it felt good to be a child again.

--

Will studied a sconce. He touched it and to his horror a piece fell of. Looking around he had quickly buried it a vase that was holding canes and umbrellas and once again stood striaght.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again." Govenor Swann said as he followed the servan downstairs with a grinning Ethan with his side.

"Good day, sir. I have your order." He said as he opened the case and took out the sword. The Governor took the sword and unsheathed it.

"Well." He said in surprise, as he looked at the beauty in front of him.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may." Will took the sword and balanced it.

"Perfectly balanced!, The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flips the sword and presents it gracefully to the Governor, who toke the sword.

"Impressive, very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?" Will flinched, though it was imperceptible to everyone but Etahn's well trained eye.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

"And it surly is." Ethan said to him. Will smiled at the praise, though if you looked you could see surprise in his eyes.

"I didn't know you were in town, Mr. Swann."

"Oh, call me Ethan. I'm visiting for a week. I just might stop by sometime later today."

"I look forward to it." He said with an incline of his head. Harry let out a low whistle as Elizabeth came down.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the princess herself." He said with a smirk on his face as he caught the irritated look on Elizabeth's.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning." Will said almost drolling, Ethan brought a hand to his mouth to cover his snickers.

"Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to?" Her father asked looking between the two, and then giving Ethan a pleading look, but he just winked at his fathers who looked at him scandalised. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Elizabeth beat him to it.

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more Miss Swann, as always."

"There. See? At least the boy as a sense of propriety." He said sending Ethan a triumphant look, as the Swann twins rolled there eyes. "Now, we really must be going." He gives Elizabeth a parasol. "There your are."

"Good day, Mr. Turner." She said curtly, before turning to Ethan. "Come along ethan we have much too discuses." as she walked out the door.

"Good day." Will says as Elizabeth and the Governor walks out of the door. "Elizabeth."

As they were out of site they both laughed at hugged each other. Will placed a hand around his waist as Ethan did the same around his neck.

"You could have told me you were coming" Will say happily.

"But I didn't want to ruined the surprise" he said with mock hurt.

Once again they both laughed. They had been friends over the last seven years, since the day they had found him. Will Turner and Ethan Swann was best friends, they told each other everything regarding there life.

"Oh, I might get back to father, before her royal ness, Elizabeth sends the royal army to find me" he said heeding to the door.

He looked at Will and shaked his head, he should have known than mention Elizabeth, as will walked away dreamily. Oh well he thought as he entering the carried, they had to confess there feelings some day.


	3. Chapter 3

Why hello Love

Whyhello Love

A figure stood proudly on a little ship. He wore an open long coat, with a white shirt and a black vest underneath. Swords were strapped around his waist and a gun, and a compass dangling. He wore baggy black pants with combat boots. A red bandana he wore underneath his favourite hat, as his shoulder length hair was flying wildly around. He had and air of proud ness, coolness and… rum.

He stepped down right into a pool of water, cursing he took a bucket filled it of water and through it out to the sea. When he looked up he saw skeletons of other pirates as they were hanging in ropes, with a sign beside them 'Pirates been warned'. He took his hat in respect of them.

People who where putting things on there ships all still in shock as they took the scene in front of them. Everyone turned around and watched with awe. The figure stood on the highest place on the ship where the flag was, as it was sinking. As the last part went down he stepped on the bridge and walked casually toward the land nearly crashing into a man, who had a clipboard in his hands.

"What a- Hold it there you" the man said to him, pointing at him with his quill.

The figure turned around and walked back to the man.

"It's a penny for tiding up a boat" he said looking displeased at the figure, as he looked at the ship.

"And I need your name" he looked down at his clipboard without waiting for an answer.

The figure reached down his pockets and took out the money.

"What about we say 3 penny's and we forget about the name" he said in a deep lovely voice.

The man raised a brow, as his little companion.

"Welcome Mr. Smith" he said respectfully as they figure smiled widely, and walked again, snatching the bag with some pennies, as the other man was busy watching the others.

He stood behind a tree and looked at the ship, looking around making sure no ones were there.

--

At the ceremony you could hear the drums as the soldiers marched out in two lines. Ethan and Elizabeth stood up with the rest of the crowd and watched the display. She has holding a folding-fan, as she had a difficulty to breath. Ethan looked at her worryingly, the heat as almost to much to bear for her.

Suddenly they stopped and opened space for the now commodore Norrington, as he walked down the line, towards there father. He took the sword.

--

The figures were satisfied of not finding many so he walked down the deck towards the ship. To guards spotted him.

"This deck is off limits for civilians" one of the guards said.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry didn't know that, if I see one I shall inform you immediately" he said as he walked around them, but the guards stood in front of him again.

"Apparently there must be a mistake, how can two outstanding as you did not managed to get an invitation" he asked pithily with a raised brow.

"Someone must guard the deck of civilians" said the other Guard.

"That's fine, but is seems to me that the ship is a super version" he said once again tried to go around them. Try being the keyword.

"Of course, there is no ship that can match the interceptor" he said smugly.

The figure looked thoughtfully as they waited for an answer.

"I know one that is the fasted one, of all ships, and is unachievable" he said

The guards leant forward to hear the answer.

"The black Pearl" he whispered.

"Ha the black pearl is real nothing can match the Interceptor" one of the guard taunted.

"Black pearl is a real ship" The other guard argued.

"No it's not" the other said looking at him like he was mad.

"Yes it is I have seen it" he claimed.

"You've seen a ship with black seals the crews by the dam, and a captain known be a man so evil that even hell it self spat him back out." He said sceptically.

As the two of them argued the figure slowly went past them and to the ship. When they finally stopped they ran to the ship.

"Hey you get of that ship" they said pointing there guns at him.

"What's your name and purpose in Portland" the guard said.

" my name is Mr Smith-" ha started.

"And your purpose _Mr. Smith_" the other said.

"And no lies" the other added.

"Well I confess, I going to steal the Interceptor, sail to Tortuga and get my self a crew and get my ship back" the figure said in one breath.

"I said no lies" the gauard said.

"I think he's telling the truth" the second guard said.

As they looked at the figure that has his hands clapped behind him and looked around whistling.

--

"Liz may I have a moment" said Ethan.

"Of course" she said relieved of getting away from Norrington. They only went a little far away; he could not hear them but could perfectly see them.

"Are you alright dear" he asked her worryingly.

"Not quit" she said, making him frown.

"Maybe I should let Norrington take you home"

"Mr. Norrington" he called.

"Yes Mr. Swann" he said smiling.

"Could you please take Elizabeth home, she's not very well" he said.

"Of course if I ma-" they both looked around and saw nothing, as they looked over the sea they saw her falling into the water.

"Elizabeth" they both screamed. Ethan cursed as he stoop up and jumped after her.

"Ethan" this time Norrington and Governor Swann screamed. Just as norrington was going to do the same, a hand hold him back.

"Don't you are going to get you self killed, they are lucky they didn't hid the Cliffs" The governor said.

--

As the figure and the guards talked they saw two figures fell down in the water.

"Will you be saving them?" he asked.

"I can't swim" one of the guard said in horror.

He looked at the other and sighed. He took of his hat and gave it to the guard and his jacket to the other one.

"Looks like I'll be saving them, and do not loose these" he said before jumping in.

As Ethan was swimming after Elizabeth in the bottom, he never saw his medallion starting to beat, not noticing the change in the water. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw another guy. They both tried to get her up but she was too heavy. As they came up in the surface to get more air Ethan spoke.

"We have to get that dress of her" he said and took a deep breathe as the other nodded, before once again they went down.

The figure cut the dress opened and Ethan took it of, together they brought her up to the surface and on the deck with help from the surface.

"She's not breathing" the figure said.

Ethan took the knife out and cur the cores, and gave it to one of the guards who blushed.

Soon as it was of Elizabeth opened her eyes and gasped and coughing for breathe.

"Never would have thought of that" the figure said, and for first time taking notice of the person.

"Clearly you've never been one of these before" just as he was gong to replay his breath caught.

He had long black hair that was in a high ponytail with bangs in difference length running down. A Slender body, with a very approving outfit, almost like pirates. Pale face with red lips and the long lashed greenest emeralds eyes he had ever seen before, and he smelled like tropical. Holy calypso… Who was the sexy beautiful man?

It was then he notices the medallion, hanging around his neck.

"Where did you get that" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Before he even got an answer a sword as pressed against his neck.

"On your feet" a voice said full of hatred with the royal army behind him, as the figure stood up slowly.

"Elizabeth, Ethan thank god you're alright" The Governor said, as he draped his coat around her.

Ah… so his name was Ethan eh, sexy name for a sexy body.

"Shoot him" he said.

"Father, he is the rescuer" Ethan and Elizabeth said in shock.

The figure smiled as he looked Ethan up and down, never noticing Elizabeth's narrowed eyes.

I believe thanks are in order" the commodore said holding out his hand, the figure wearily and took is hand. Instant the commodores hand pushed his sleeves up, reviling a burn marked 'P'.

"Had a brush with the Indian trading company, did we, pirate" he said.

"Hang him" the G- Swann said.

"Well, well Sparrow isn't it" he said as he took the sleeve more up and looked at the sparrow tattoo.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack said.

"Where's your ship captain" he mocked looking around.

"On the marked"

"Told you he was telling the truth, these are his things sir" one of the guards said.

As he looked through his possessions the mocked him.

"You are the worst pirates I ever heard of" he said.

"But you have heard of me" he said mysteriously smiling.

The commodore narrowed his eyes on him, as the Swann twins wondered about his sanity. He grabbed jack and gave him handcuffs on.

"Commodore I really must protest" Ethan said walking to them.

"This man saved my life" Elizabeth said standing next to her father.

"Finally" Jack exclaimed as he was done with the handcuffs and took them around Ethan pretty neck, pointed a gun at his head.

"No don't shoot" the governor said in horror as the rest of them pointed there gun at him.

"Finally love we have some time alone eh" Jack whispered seductively and kissed his nape, and chuckled as Emerald gasped. _Hmm… that aint a bad nickname _He thought.

"Commodore my things please… and put them on me" the last part he whispered to Ethan.

As they were gathering his things he once again spoke to Ethan.

"Now love I would like to now your name" he said.

"Mr. Swann" he forced.

"Feisty eh… but I like them rough" he said as he nuzzled his neck taking a deep breath of his smell, this time kissing him were shoulder and neck met.

The rest of them looked murderous, especially Elizabeth, she had pure hatred in her eyes.

"Give the things to love here and he wound put them on me" he said as the commodore gave his things to Ethan and slowly turned him around so his arms were around Ethan's waist. As Ethan slowly put his things around him, jack couldn't help but stare at the face with a smile, who was glaring him, it only aroused him more. As he gave him his hat back Jack tighten his hold on Ethan and slowly back away, smirking at the Governor.

"Now I think we are even, I saved you and you're saving my life" Jack said to Ethan.

"Gentlemen you will always remember this day were you almost caught Jack Sparrow" he said grinning before he crushed His lips on Ethan's. _mmhp_… was the only thing Ethan could say as gasp of horrors could be heard, as he was still shocked that this pirates had the nerves of kissing him. Jack grinned at the wide eyed beauty into the kiss. _There the handcuffs came of… _

"I apologize for the lack of my manner, but I wanted to be the first one who took your kiss" he said to Ethan as he broke apart, and gave a chaste kiss before grinning like madly he grabbed a rope, and winked at the murderous beauty. .


	4. Chapter 4

Kill at first sight.

"_I apologize for the lack of my manner, but I wanted to be the first one who took your kiss" he said to Ethan as he broke apart, and gave a chaste kiss before grinning like madly he grabbed a rope, and winked at the murderous beauty__._

He kicked the piece of word that tied the rope and flew upwards wile the canon flew down and made a hole in the bridge, making several soldiers fall down in the sea.

He swung around and around making him self dizzy as he the same time screamed.

"Now will you shot him..." the Governor said angrily as he watched him.

"Open fire" the newly made Commodore said.

The soldiers began to shot at him, but it was difficult as he still swung around. Jack ones again screamed. He swung, and this time stood on a pole and tried to balance on it.

"On his heels" Commodore said, and they ran towards him and surprisingly with Ethan and Elizabeth in the led.

Jack carefully walked to the other pole and took a chain, held it around the other rope and flew down to the bridge, landing gracefully on his feet, an ran like the devil.

The soldiers shot at him but missed, as he already on the bridge that led inside the city. The soldiers ran at him while Ethan looked like he wanted to kill someone, as same as Elizabeth. Their father was a little scared at them as he felt the killer waves around those to, he shivered _Thank God_ he wasn't the pirates.

"Giles, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows… I would hate for him to miss it" Commodore said with narrow eyes.

The soldiers ran and looked every inch of the city but couldn't find him. Jack came out behind from a statue and went in side a door with the Smiths. He quietly closed the door and looked around. He saw a man sleeping on a chair snoring as a chainsaw. He warily walked toward the man and poked him… and poked him… and poked him… then he turned around and suddenly he screamed back at the man, but he still slept.

Satisfied he tried to figure out how to escape- he was so intense on thinking that he didn't hear someone come in. suddenly he had and sword on his neck, turning around he saw a man.

"You Think this is wise Kid" Jack said with narrow eyes, there was something familiar with him.

The sword pressed harder, "You threatened Eth!" Will said.

Jack took a sword and run the blade against Will's sword.

"Only a little" he said.

Then the battle began.

They had been fighting in very long time, that they both lost time.

"You know what you are doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form" Jack said breathing hard.

Will looked at him weirdly as he stopped and said _Ta_ and walked towards the door. He threw a sword narrowly missing him but trapped the door close. Jack looked at the wide eyed at the sword then he took it by handle and tried to get it free but it would come out. He looked back at Will's smuggling face.

"That is a wonderful trick, except one again you are between me and my way out, and now you have no weapon" Jack said.

Will took the burning metal, and Jack looked wide eyed at the metal before battling again. Jack looked in awe at these swords.

"Who makes these?" he asked in wonder.

"I do and I practise with them" as he dodged "Three hours at day" Will say.

"You need to find your self a girl, mate" Jack said mockingly with a smile.

They fought and dodged.

"Or, perhaps the reason you practise three hours of day is that you already have one… and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet… your not a eunuch, are you?" Jack said wile Will gave him the WEIRDES look.

"I practise three hours at day, so that when I meet a pirate…I can kill it" Will said full of anger with his eyes narrowed.

Jack hissed and once again they fought this time they some how ended up in the wood posters. Will jumped at that poster were Jack was and jack was doing the same. Jack smiled as Will got frustrated and made a jumping move; Jack jumped but wiped the smile of as Will didn't jump so they stood on the same poster. Jack jumped down at the poster and threw some powder in the face of will, and kicked the sword in his hands.

"You cheated" Will said.

"Pirate" Jack reminded him.

The door banged and will tilt his head at one sight and looked past his shoulder. Before Jack knew it he was hit with a bottle of rum, and he felt down, behind him stood Will's Master Brown with the broken bottle. The door opened and the soldiers marched inside.

They pointed the guns at the unconscious form of Jack.

The commodore looked down at Jack, and said rest to the people in the room.

"Well, I trust you'll all remember this is the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped…Take him away" He said.


End file.
